Bella Has A Hangover
by TwilightGirl22
Summary: Here is another Bella is sick One Shot. I never said about when she was drunk just the hangover, let me know if I should write about her actually being drunk the night before. Please review and thank you for reading! :)


Bella POV:

I wake up in the morning in Edwards bed. All I remember from last night, was I asked Emmett to get me some water but he came back smiling with something else. He just told me to drink it, I looked at Edward skeptically and he nodded. From what I could tell it was some kind of lemonade alcoholic drink. Edward said I would be fine in the morning if I only had one.I felt great after about a minute and everything else is fuzzy. From what I feel like now, I think Emmett got me to have more than one drink but I don't remember.

When Edward realized I was awake, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest more. He pressed his lips to my ear and said,

"Morning love"

Right when he started talking it sounded like he was screaming into my ear. I groaned at the sound and he said,

"Oh come on sleepy head, you already slept in till noon. I think you should get up and move around."

Did he know I was hungover? Since he didn't seem careful when he spoke or moved me, I think he doesn't know. But why should I tell him? It is only my head that hurts. Then Edward got up and said I should come down stairs when I am ready because he is going to start making me breakfast. When he left the room, I got up to go to the bathroom and immediately felt nauseous. When I stumbled into the bathroom, I went straight to the toilet but I didn't puke. It sure felt like I was going to. I brushed my hair and made myself look presentable before I made my way out of the bathroom and down stairs.

I held tightly to the railing as I kept tripping on my way down the stairs. When I got to the living room, I went to go sit on the couch. As I wrapped a blanket around me and sat down, Emmett came in from outside and said sarcastically

"Hey Bella, sleep long enough?"

"mmmmmmm" I said lazily

"How can you still be tired?!"

Just then, the rest of the family entered the room and sat on the couches around me. Alice sat on Jasper's lap on the chair, Carlisle with Esme on the other couch and Emmett stood behind me. Just then Everyone started their own little conversations but it sound like everyone was trying to scream as loud as they could until they heard their own echo. I closed my eyes hoping it would help when Carlisle started to calmly speak to me

"You know Bella, Emmett is right, you did sleep a long time. What time did you even end up going to bed?"

I just couldn't take it anymore. If everyone kept screaming like this my head was going to explode so I just said a little too loudly while I kept my eyes closed

"Can everyone please stop yelling?!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Then a flash of realization hit Carlisle's face when he saw I had one hand on my forehead and the other wrapped around my stomach. He immediately looked at Emmett and said more accusingly then questioningly

"You got Bella drunk last night didn't you?"

I groaned as Emmett burst out laughing so loud, I'm surprised the windows didn't break as he replied

"Oh come on! How did you know?"

"Well by the look of it, she has a pounding headache, everything is loud to her and I assume she is holding her stomach because she feels like she is going to puke but won't"

How did he get all of that just from me sitting then Edward came in with a plate full of eggs, toast, and strawberries in one hand and milk in the other. He was handing them to me when I pushed it away and said

"No, i can't eat anything or else I will puke for sure"

"Bella, you need to eat something, you haven't eaten anything" said Edward

"He is right Bella, you do need to eat, and it will make you feel better" said Carlisle

For one thing, I was happy they were all whispering now for my benefit. But then again, if I eat anything I will for sure puke. But Carlisle said it would help so maybe if I eat something I won't need to puke and my headache will go away. I sighed and then nodded as I took the plate from Edward. When I looked up from the mountain of food on my plate I noticed Carlisle was gone. Next thing I know he is next to me with three pills in his hand. Edward then gave me the glass of milk.

"Take these and you will feel better"said Carlisle

"I thought you said eating will make me feel better?" I asked questioningly with a smile

"both of them will help your hangover" He replied laughing

I did what I was told and ate half the plate of food, all the pills, and the entire glass of milk. They were right I did start to feel better but not 100%. For the rest of the day, Edward and I sat on the couch as I drifted in and out of sleep through the movie as I tried to stay awake. I ended up laying down and placing my head in his lap as I slept. When I woke up again at dinner time, I felt much better and only felt slightly dizzy. Esme made me dinner and then Edward took me back up stairs where we spent the rest of the night until I fell asleep.


End file.
